Let it rain - Pliroy-Otayuri
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Yuri está saliendo con alguien. Y no sabe bien por qué. A Yuri alguien lo cuida sin ser su pareja. Y a veces las más grandes tormentas son aquellas que se desatan en el interior de cada uno... Y son esas que nos dejan con catástroficas revelaciones que no podemos manejar... - Drabble.


_Let it rain, let it rain,  
Let your love rain down on me._

 **[Let it rain - Eric Clapton]**

Por extraño que resultara, entrenar en Canadá era agradable. Podía disfrutar de tardes como esa en las que no hacía frío, en las que podía darse el lujo de llevar sólo una camiseta y una chaqueta. A pesar de lo feliz que lo hacía recibir un poco de luz solar, llegó refunfuñando al predio donde se encontraría con sus conocidos –le costaba admitir que en realidad, eran sus amigos- para pasar una tarde diferente. Habían arreglado entre Leo, Guang y Otabek para entrenar por la tarde, los tres juntos, divirtiéndose como hacía rato que ninguno de los tres lo hacía.

 _«Avísame cuando termines – Tu rey»_ Resopló tras eliminar el cuarto mensaje que le llegaba de parte de su novio en menos de quince minutos y luego puso su teléfono en Modo Avión para que no le llegara ninguna llamada inoportuna y para evitar que llovieran mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. Llevaba casi medio año saliendo con ese idiota celoso y todavía no entendía por qué, en primer lugar, había aceptado hacerlo. ¿Tan desesperado de cariño había estado? En algún momento encontraría respuesta.

Tras pasar varias horas divirtiéndose más de la cuenta haciendo bailes improvisados con Guang, trucos de parejas con Beka y compartiendo canciones con Leo, lo sobresaltó el grito que profirió el oriundo de China tras escuchar un trueno a lo lejos; tuvo que detenerse justo antes de realizar un salchow que quería mostrarle al estadounidense, quién lo ayudaría con la combinación que estaba intentando agregar a su free style. Miró hacia los ventanales que había en lo alto de las paredes y pudo descubrir que estaba demasiado oscuro para la hora que era. Seguramente, se estaba formando una tormenta que daría por finalizados todos sus planes. Nunca había odiado tanto una estúpida llovizna.

Guang y Leo prefirieron quedarse, Otabek no dijo nada al respecto pero creía que esos tortolitos aprovecharían la ocasión para dedicarse un poco de tiempo de calidad. Le indicó a Yuri con un movimiento de cabeza que lo acompañara hacia la puerta. El rubio, ofuscado como siempre, saludó con bronca a los dos que se quedaban, tomó su mochila y siguió al kazajo hasta la puerta del predio. Maldijo en ruso al ver que aún no llovía pero que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

—¿Hasta dónde vas? —le preguntó el único que consideraba su amigo, mirándolo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Hasta mi casa, imbécil —masculló, descargando toda su bronca junta en el pobre kazajo que lo único que había hecho mal era no comunicarse a tiempo con los cielos para evitar que esa tormenta se formase.

—¿Sigues viviendo cerca de la estación de subte? —siguió preguntando como hacia siempre.

—Si. Es a tres cuadras de aquí. ¿Ya te olvidaste? —bufó, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. El mayor de ambos negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tomando la delantera y dirigiéndose hacia el frente. —¿Estás demente? —le preguntó entre jadeos al acercarse trotando. Si bien Otabek no era alto, caminaba demasiado rápido para el tamaño que sus piernas tenían…

Caminaron la primera cuadra en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada ya que las palabras sobraban. Yuri no sabía por qué estaba tan incómodo cuando se quedaba solo junto al kazajo y le daba bronca, lo enojaba demasiado. Por otro lado, Otabek disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, ya fuera en medio del bullicio o en ese silencio sepulcral que los envolvía.

Fue él quién rompió el silencio.

Por el rabillo del ojo había visto que Yuri se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de darse calor en los brazos. No lo dudó y tomó la campera que llevaba atada a su morral para colocarla por encima de los hombros del menor.

—Me la devuelves en la puerta de tu casa —negoció con una leve sonrisa ladina que a Yuri le parecía maravillosa.

—Está bien —le respondió, aferrándose a la tela negra de la campera impermeable de Otabek. ¿Acaso el kazajo era el tipo de persona que creía en el pronóstico del tiempo? Se rió por lo bajo y apuró el paso para ir al ritmo de su acompañante.

Tras llegar a su habitación, desactivó el bendito Modo Avión, dando paso a más de diez mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas de su pareja. Sin leer ni siquiera uno de ellos, tiró el aparato al suelo. Se tapó el rostro con el brazo, perdido en un mar de pensamientos que lo consumía poco a poco. Suspiró, pensando que Jean, siendo su pareja jamás haría por él lo que Otabek hizo esa tarde sin ser más que su amigo. Giró sobre si mismo, quedando con el pecho contra el colchón y ahogó un grito contra la almohada.

Había descubierto por qué le incomodaba estar cerca de Otabek.


End file.
